Rewind
by reasonswhy77
Summary: Black Ghost has yet another sinister plan. He wants to travel back in time to sell his more advanced tools of war to battle crazed countries, and possibly even prevent the Cyborg prototypes from ever being created.
1. Deals

_I had this great idea for a story when I was in History. I hope it hasn't been done __already. Here goes nothing!_

* * *

Black Ghost drummed his fingers impatiently on the armrest of his seat. The roaring sound of the jet plane came muffled through the thick metal walls. Three men sat before him in a small semicircle, talking and conversing contentedly as they sipped wine from glass goblets.

"I don't know. I really think investing in weaponry is the better route." A rather large man with a thick white mustache commented. Another sighed and shook his head.

"Robotics deals out bigger money."

"Yes, but only when the product is successful, which no one is ever certain whether it will be or not!" The third exclaimed in the first's defense.

"That's enough gentlemen." Black Ghost interrupted. "Now let's get down to business other than your own." The three stared with surprised wide eyes and nodded in unison. "Wars are becoming increasingly harder to start or find with those Cyborgs on the loose. Consequently profits are decreasing, and I won't have that. Now think about this: what if there was someway to journey to the past? If we could sell our newest technology in a time period lost to history think about what technological advances would be made in our current present! Plus, we would fix our problem of funds. We could even, possibly, stop the creation of the nine Cyborg prototypes." The first man sat up on the edge of his chair as well as he could with all of his bulk.

"But sir! Tampering with the past could be dangerous! Just think about what might happen if an enemy were to take or use such a device." The second nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he's right sir. The possibility for disaster is too great." The third only scratched his chin in silent thought and finally said,

"Black Ghost might have something here. Who's to say an enemy would ever find out about it?" The others gave him a skeptical look and then quickly turned back to observe Black Ghost's reaction. He only tapped his fingertips together and smiled to himself.

"At least I have one supporter…" The fat man huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm telling you that it won't work! I have a deep feeling in my gut."

"And a rather large one it is too." Black Ghost ridiculed. The man's expression turned to shock but he had no time to respond as Scarl went on.

"I will continue this project with or without your support. The choice is yours gentlemen. If you choose to contribute then the results will be greatly in your favor." The three were silent as they considered once more. All except the beefy man shook Black Ghost's hand in acceptance. Black Ghost looked at him expectantly and then narrowed his eyes when the man made no move to comply. He shook his head violently as the hateful gaze continued to bore into his skull.

"I won't do it! I will not be one of the ones held accountable when this project goes down in flames!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." The other two men rose from their chairs to get as far away from Scarl and the fat man as they could. Scarl seized him by the throat and threw him to the floor, drawing out his gun. He pressed a foot onto the man's big belly as he leaned over and pushed the gun against his forehead. The man winced as the cold metal touched his skin. He began to bawl as Black Ghost readied the trigger.

"Please, oh please, I don't want to die!" he wailed desperately. Black Ghost only smiled. He bent down even lower to whisper in the man's ear.

"I would have invested in both." He rapidly pulled the trigger. The two remaining guests shielded their eyes from the bloody scene and each fought not to cry out in fear. Black Ghost sighed as he put away the weapon. "What a shame. Now I have to send someone to clean up this mess."

* * *

_Yes I know it's short, but I have to test the waters! If anyone would like to know, I've updated The Light Chronicles on fictionpress. I really need people to read that and tell me what you think. _


	2. Nightmare

_Well I'm back, if you missed me. I've been busy with other projects like Light Chronicles and trying to write a song. Here's the next chapter in any case. (I used some things from one of my one-shots for the beginning. It's called My Child if anyone wants to check it out.)_

* * *

**_ A woman trudged slowly down a dirt road with a small bundle clutched tightly in her arms. She staggered and swayed as she walked, and squinted her eyes in pain. A tall young man with messy brown hair ran to her and took her by the arm. The woman shrugged him off and shielded the bundle from him. _**

**_"I don't need your help, or your pity. Not from you or anyone else." _**

_**"I won't hurt you." The young man protested. The woman only shook her head. **_

_**"No one ever wanted to help me before, so why does someone bother now of all times. Now, when I've already given life to the thing that they shunned me for." **_

_**"Why would they shun you?" He asked. The woman gave a bitter laugh.**_

_**"He doesn't have a father." She replied, and began her unsteady stride once more. **_

_**"Wait-"**_

**_"If I don't need your help what makes you think I want it?" she snapped, not looking back, "Let me go and have my last few moments with my child in peace. My child…My baby boy…" Her voice trailed off as she lifted her head to stare up at the night sky. The young man looked passed her at the building that she was slowly but surely approaching. Stone steps led up to heavy wooden doors with crosses carved into each one. As the woman came closer and closer to the stairs, one of the doors flung open and a priest ran out to her. She collapsed onto the cold staircase breathing heavily. The young man stayed back not daring to move. The priest knelt down in front of the woman and took the newborn baby from her. She struggled to speak to the priest and finally laid her head down on a step and became forever silent in a sorrowful death. Quiet tears trailed down the young man's face as the priest held rose and gently cradled the baby. He looked up and his eyes stared out into the shadows and rested right on the man. The young man hurriedly turned and ran back toward the distant forest…_**

* * *

Joe's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up in bed. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, salty tears smearing across his fingers. He wiped them on the bed sheets which he pushed away. He walked over to the dresser and got dressed, staring into the mirror propped against the wall when he was done. He smoothed his hair back with his hands, not bother to locate a brush. The view from his window told him it was early in the morning. Joe sat down in a chair near the clear glass to watch the sunrise. His dream still played through his mind again and again. The same dream had come every night for the past three days, and it was beginning to worry him. Memories about his mother were hard enough to accept, he didn't know if he could stand one more night of such a heart-wrenching scene. He tried to focus on happier thoughts but not many came to mind. It seemed like nothing could overshadow the vision of his mother.

"That or I don't have very many happy memories," he sighed. Light poured in through his window forcing him to squint his tired eyes. A knock came at his door and he sat up in surprise. _'I must have been sitting here longer than I thought_._' _Joe quickly got up and stretched his tired limbs, calmly walking to the door and opening it. 003 stood before him with a friendly smile.

"It's our turn to make breakfast remember?" 009 gave her a blank, confused look then shook his head roughly to wake himself up from the trance his thoughts had put him in. He gave her a weak smile and closed the door behind him as he exited.

"Let's go."

"Are you alright? You look like you didn't sleep at all."

"Close to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't have very nice dreams let's just leave it at that." 003 said nothing more on the matter as they entered the kitchen and tied an apron around her waist. They had hardly begun to cook when 006 waddled into the room and narrowed his eyes. He had taken up a habit of observing whoever had breakfast duty. In fact it wasn't a recently acquired habit at all.

"003 you are holding that pan all wrong! It will be much easier if you tilt it slightly." 003 only nodded patiently and did as he said. He smiled with satisfaction and went on to 009. "Goodness my boy! How ever did you learn to hold a knife like that!" 009 grimaced and held his tongue as the portly Chinese chef gave his criticism. Instead of just giving one and leaving as he usually did, 006 went on and on about how "absolutely atrocious!" his cooking skills were until 009 had had enough.

"You know what 006, if you don't like how I cook why don't you just do it yourself." He tossed the knife on the counter and threw his apron on top. 003 turned in surprise at his rudeness.

"009?"

"I'm sick of this!" he continued, ignoring her. I'm sick of you telling me how wrong I am, and I sick of running your errands and being sent back god-knows how many times!" He stalked out of the kitchen leaving a very baffled 006 and a surprised 003 behind. 002 had the misfortune of running into 009 and cracking a joke during his hasty departure from the kitchen.

"Hahaha what happened to you? You look like your still recovering from a hangover! I bet it was a nice bar because you must have stayed there a while!" 009 grasped him by the shoulders and glared into his eyes.

"Have you ever known me to drink? Because I don't, unlike some one I know." With that he shoved 002 out of his way and left the house. He walked over to a neat table with comfortable garden chairs set around it and sat in one of them. Not long after he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around to see 003 again.

"What?" he sighed.

"What is the matter with you?" she exclaimed. 009 didn't reply. "You are acting very oddly, and very awful to people who care about you."

"I'm sorry 003 I just have a lot on my mind." She gave a short sarcastic laugh.

"Why are you apologizing to me? You haven't yelled at me yet now have you?"

"Would you like me to?" he snapped back, turning in his seat to face her. Her eyes threw daggers at him.

"You could but it wouldn't do any good. All it would get you is another angry friend, one I hope you don't want to lose. Now I don't know what's going through your head, no one does, but one would think you could at least-"

"I watched my mother die." She stood there completely taken aback for a moment, then pulled up a chair closer to him and sat.

"Tell me." She said.

"I tried to help her in the dream but she just dismissed me. She said she didn't need me."

"I don't think she knew it was you. After all it was a dream and not really her. I'm sure your mother loves you Joe, and always will."

"I know. The thing that bothers me the most though, is that I just let her go. I didn't insist on assisting her. All I did was stand there and watch as she bled to death on the steps of the church."

"If that was really you I'm sure you wouldn't have just stood there. Don't think on it any more Joe. Besides, you can't possibly have been there anyway."

"But what if I could be there? What if that dream was more real than I think?"

"I don't know what else to tell you. All I can say for sure is that it was just a dream." 009 rested his chin in the palm of his hand and sighed with fatigue. 003 reached over and smoothed his hair away from his eyes.

"Why don't you go and get some real sleep 009? You'll feel much better." She suggested. He nodded and yawned as a few locks of hair that refused to be tamed covered one of his eyes yet again. They rose and walked back inside together. 009 made his way towards the hallway of bedrooms.

"Sweet dreams." 003 whispered as he left her side. He just smiled at her and nodded as he walked down the hallway and she back to the kitchen. He laid down on his bed once more and sank into a peaceful sleep, his head filled with images of Françoise.

* * *

_I'm very sorry for the late update. Admittedly I had lost the will or desire to write anything, but here I am. I'm finding it's different using the name 'Françoise' for 003 because that is also my name. Ok technically my name is Frances but my friends like to say "Françoise!" when they see me. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter._


	3. Assault

_AN: Ok I was learning a show for the past four weeks and am now done doing the performances. Therefore I have more time to write. -does a happy dance-_

* * *

"Everything is now operational sir." A meek scientist walked up to a very irritated Black Ghost who stood on a catwalk-like walkway.

"How long has it been doctor?" The man wrung his hands nervously.

"Well, um, about five months."

"Five months eh? Well how unfortunate. I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WOULD BE DONE IN AT LEAST THREE!" The scientist began to shake at Black Ghost's outburst.

"We worked as fast as we could. The machine proved more difficult than I had first estimated. Please forgive me sir, but at least it's finally finished." Black Ghost said nothing for a moment and then nodded.

"I suppose it is better than not at all. But next time doctor, I expect your estimates to be a bit more accurate." He strode past the frightened scientist and down the stairs to the main development floor. He caught another scientist by the arm. "How are we supposed to test this?"

"Well sir…I…I don't know!" he squeaked. Black Ghost sighed.

"Why don't we apprehend one of the rebel Cyborgs? Might as well test on some…thing we don't care about." The man nodded and then asked,

"Which one?" Black Ghost grinned sinisterly.

"Let's start with 009 shall we? The rest aren't much without him." He shoved the scientist away. "GO! I want to start the test as soon as possible."

"How are we supposed to catch him sir? He's not exactly weak!" Black Ghost glared angrily.

"You're a smart fellow. I'm _sure_ you will think of something." With that he turned and left the area growling at other workers to get out of his way. _'If this works, I'll be unstoppable'_

* * *

009 yawned and stretched as he awoke from his morning nap. Feeling that 003 was right in saying he would feel better, he leaped from the bed and walked to the living room to see what was going on. Not many were in the living room. 003 sat on the couch with 005, rocking 001 back and forth gently while she chatted with 005 about something or other. 008 was relaxed in a recliner watching the television looking rather bored. 003 turned around and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling Joe?" He smiled back.

"Great. So what's going on in here?" She shrugged.

"Well it's about time for 001 to wake up, and 005 and I were just discussing what we should do about 002 and 007's pranking and fighting." 009 laughed.

"What did they do this time?" 003 suppressed a giggle knowing that she shouldn't think it was funny.

"Well, do you remember that purple baby blanket you and 004 gave 002 for Christmas and addressed it from 007?" when he nodded she continued. "007 thought he might as well use it if it was from him. So he found it in a trunk in 002 room shoved to the bottom. This morning 002 woke up to find it in his arms. Of course he wasn't very happy but he was even more…displeased when he came out to find 007 prancing about waving a picture of him sleeping with it. I guess 007 didn't think he'd wake up that early (he usually doesn't)." 009, who thought this was the funniest thing in the world at the moment, began laugh very hard right as 002 walked in from outside looking very rumpled.

"What happened to you?" 009 exclaimed through his heavy snickering. 002 glared at him.

"I had to get something from 007."

"Did you get it?" There was a long pause.

"No…" Everyone in the living room was laughing now.

"Shut up!" 002 roared and stomped towards the nearest door out of the room.

"Don't forget your blankie 002! You might need it to comfort you!" 009 called after him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I'm going to KILL that good for nothing idiot!" 002 turned back around and bolted out the front door once again. As all the laughing began to subside 009 sat himself down next to 003 and started friendly conversation with her and 005.

* * *

_"He and the others in the room found something funny about the red headed one, but now he's just sitting there…talking." _A figure clothed all in sleek black whispered into his communicator.

_"If he's around others now is not the time to strike." _The figure sighed heavily.

_"That could take forever and a day!" _

_"Not forever but maybe a day. You will need to learn patience if you are ever going to be a good agent for Black Ghost." _The communicator voice criticized.

_"Fine, I'll wait here for the right moment." _

_"You know, you could wait until he goes to sleep again." _

_"Didn't Black Ghost say that he wanted him as soon as possible?" _

_"Yes but if soon is when he goes to sleep, then that is when you strike. Listen to me I know what I'm talking about. The only reason I sent you is because you need experience you amateur! I could _easily _replace you with someone else who is willing to do as I say." _The black agent rolled his eyes, annoyed.

_"Alright, alright, I'll wait 'til he sleeps ok?" _

_"Ok, I expect to see you back at headquarters tonight then." _

_"Yeah, yeah sure." _

_"You had better-" _CLICK, the agent flipped his communicator shut.

"I'll do what I want fag." He turned back to window and watched his victim talking and laughing with his friends. The black agent smirked as he thought of the praise he was going to receive from Black Ghost for bringing him before nightfall. "I'll be higher in rank than that moron. Then I'll be the one telling _him _what to do." He chuckled to himself as he turned his belt device to cloak and walked unseen to the naked eye away from the side of the house and towards the front door.

* * *

002 came back in with a triumphant smile spread across his face.

"I got him! I got him good!" He held up a scrap of cardboard with a glass cup on top. Inside the cup was a rather angry looking beetle, grasping a photo.

"Let me out 'o 'ere!" it screeched in a tiny voice. 002 laughed wildly.

"Hell no! Your mine for now little bug." He hurried out of the room with the cup.

"Should we go help 007?" 003 asked.

"Nah, he probably deserves it." 009 said as 007 screeched in a normal voice from a bedroom.

"No please! Not _that!_"

"They're in my room!" 003 gasped. 007 came running from the hallway in a pink dress. 002 came out close behind with a camera held up to his eye. Pictures were flying out rapidly. 003 jumped up from the couch and handed 001 to 009.

"Get him out of my dress!" 008 and 005 got up too curious as to what was going to happen. 009 and set 001 down in a play pen that stood in the middle of the living room. He smiled down at the infant before straightening and starting to follow the group. He froze and narrowed his eyes. He rapidly reached behind him and grasped a form around the waist and flung it over his shoulder. It seemed as though there were nothing there, except for the loud crash sound that emitted as it hit the floor. Electricity sizzled and pulsed around a humanoid figure. 009 glared and stalked over to it and crushed the circular device in the middle of the form's belt. Sparks flew and sizzled as the figure became fully visible. 009 bent and grasped the black clothed man by the neck, lifting him from the ground. He choked and sputtered as he clutched at 009's hand.

"What do you want?" 009 demanded unfazed by the man's desperate acts to free himself. The intruder reached over to his side and produced a laser gun from a holster. Before he could even lift it up to 009 he was on his feet, completely alone. He placed heat sensing glasses on his face and looked around the room. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. The agent dropped his laser gun as he was caught by surprise in a head lock. "I don't know what you are doing here, but you are not staying." 009 let go of the man and tripped him picking up the fallen laser gun and pointing it at his face. The figure pushed a button on his wrist and vanished. 009 didn't even wait to see if he'd reappear. He could no longer sense a presence in the room so he knew he must have teleported. 003 came back into the living room with a pink dress draped across her arm and an annoyed look on her face. 007 followed in nothing but his boxers and behind him was a smug looking 002. 005 and 008 were also in the small parade of Cyborgs laughing at the other three. 003 froze as she saw the troubled looking 009.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Someone tried to assault me." He said simply. Her eyes grew wide. 009 hurried over before she could say anything and embraced her gently. "Don't worry Françoise I'm fine. We just need to be a bit more alert." She pulled back to look at his face. Her eyes pleaded with him to tell her that they weren't coming back, but he couldn't tell her that. He would be lying if he did.

* * *

The head Ghost agent stared blankly at the messenger who had come into his office.

"Are you serious?" he asked softly. The messenger just nodded once and stood as still as a statue, waiting for directions. The head agent stood and leaned with both arms on his desk. "Send him in then." The messenger turned and left the room and immediately a lower ranked Ghost agent walked in clutching his sleek obsidian mask.

"Good afternoon sir." He said courteously.

"Save it," the commander said angrily. "You did not do as I asked, and by the way, flipping the communicator shut does not sever the connection with who you are talking to _fag_." The lesser agent swallowed to lubricate his very dry throat and said nothing. "You are going to pay the consequences for your rash actions and I will not be the one to administer the punishment _this _time."

"Then who will?" The head agent smirked.

"Black Ghost himself. You see, when Black Ghost gives you a task he wants it done. I've been easy on you…too easy. You've grown into a bad habit that if someone gives you an order you go ahead and do it your own way. Not an attitude you want to have if you work for this organization." The offending agent opened his mouth to retort but was cut off. "I have sent someone to inform Black Ghost of your blunders. Now out, before I throw you out myself." The man hurried out of the office and an escort was waiting for him.

"Follow me." He said. The agent just did as he was told. It didn't take long before they reached a tall thick door. It opened and a skinny man in a white lab coat scurried out almost tripping over his rapid footsteps. He was visibly shaking and tears streamed down his ghost white face. The agent felt all the blood drain out of his own face as the escort thrust him into the dark chamber. He could see a black person seated not far from him in a dim stream of light.

"You must be the latest screw up." The form stood and walked right up to him. "You must not be very bright, though you are young so it's almost to be expected. In fact, I would expect it if there were not others your same age who know how to follow directions properly, especially ones that are most crucial to the main project of the _entire company_." Black Ghost paced around and around the agent who began to sweat.

"Please forgive me sir. I have learned my lesson very well." Black Ghost laughed bitterly at his feeble plea.

"If only you knew how many times I've heard those words you would not have chosen them." He sighed. "Well I'm afraid my boy that you are in a deeper fix than you realize. You have put the whole entire testing in jeopardy." The agent scoffed at this.

"Why can't you just get another test subject?"

"Don't speak to me of things you can't begin to understand."

"I understand that it's a time machine and that you need someone to test it on. You might as well go in there yourself, it'd probably be best for a lot of people." The agent snapped back. Black Ghost seized him by the throat lifting him high above his head. "Not…again" Black Ghost just laughed at him.

"I see you actually met 009 then. Fortunately he is much kinder than I. Unfortunately he's not the one that's got you anymore. I think that you are going to wish I were him by the time I'm through with you, particularly after that little remark." He threw the young man across the room slamming him into the wall. The agent collapsed to the ground revealing an imprint of his body in the wall. Black Ghost strode over to him and pushed him face up with his foot. The agent rubbed his eyes and they focused on the masked face of Black Ghost.

"Ah yes, this is my favorite part." The dark commander said and he pulled out a weapon. Of what it did the agent had no clue until he was struck with a sickly green light from it. His skin writhed and his whole body burned. He thrashed around in agony. He tried to scream but his voice seemed frozen. Blood oozed from his mouth, nose and eyes, as he clawed at the ground trying to get away from Black Ghost's horrible stare. Black Ghost grabbed the chair he sat in when the agent came in and set it down next to his twitching victim so he could watch in comfort.

"Now isn't this fun? Oh wait it's not for you is it?" he chuckled to himself as the ends of the agent's fingers began to bleed from the constant scraping at the floor. "Oh did you hurt yourself? Would you like some help?" The agent shook his head violently. "No? Well I can't let you just sit there and hurt yourself." Black Ghost pulled out another gun. "So I'll do it for you." The agent began to twitch even more fiercely. Black Ghost cackled widely and pulled the trigger. He stood back and kicked the pile of ashes the now rested in front of him. "I'm glad you learned your lesson."


	4. Directions

_WEEEE! I'm soooo glad people actually READ my last chapter. Oh that's right, I forgot,** NO ONE DID!** –heavy sigh- The good news being I got a new CD today. Even more bad news being: School for me is coming up and I got enrolled today. Here is my next attempt at completing this story. Have fun._

* * *

"009 I just don't see how you could possibly treat this so lightly!" 004 exclaimed. He stood face to face with 009 in the middle of the living room, locked in an argument. 003 sat quietly to one side looking very sullen as she gently rocked a very much asleep 001. 

"I'm not treating it _lightly _004! A random guy came in, attacked me, I fought back, and he disappeared. End of story! There's nothing we can do so how do you expect me to act?"

"At least act a bit more concerned, interested, ANYTHING!" 009 sighed and slumped down on the couch next to 003, crossing his arms in irritation. "Or perhaps the problem is, is that you really _don't_ care." 004 said as he glared at 009 and left the room. 003 sighed and rested her head back on the couch.

"You ok?" 009 asked gently.

"Why did you fight like that with 004?" she asked, "He's right you know. You don't seem to really care, and this is serious." 009 groaned and stood up walking a little away from the sofa and turning to face her.

"Not you too!" he walked a little ways from the sofa and turned to face her. "Look I really do care but I can't do anything about it. I have no information and there aren't any clues to lead us back to the assassin. So please, _please _tell me how you think I should act." 003 closed her eyes and said nothing.

"Please don't yell at me 009, I'm on your side and so is everyone else." 009 strode back over to her and lowered to both of his knees, taking her hand.

"Part of my frustration, is that I really _don't _know what to do and everyone expects me to. Everyone looks to me for a plan but I don't have one." 009 rested his head in her lap. She laid 001 down on a pillow to her right, and then leaned over to her left to look at 009's sideways face as she delicately stroked his unruly hair.

"You had that dream again didn't you?"

"No, but I still think about it all the time, reliving it actually." 003 saw how much that dream had worn him down. This wasn't the 009 she knew.

"You are having this dream for a reason Joe. It might have something to do with the assassin."

"What?" 009 lifted his head to look at her normally.

"I know it sounds weird but I think I'm right here. The connection may not be to the assassin himself but to the purpose he was needed for."

"Killing me?" She sat there for a moment.

"No…I don't think so. If he had wanted to kill you he could have shot you first."

"I think you're on to something here Françoise." 009 leaped up from the ground, a new fire in his crimson eyes. She smiled as the Joe she knew came back. He suddenly turned and quickly walked towards the bedroom hallway.

"Where are you going Joe?" 003 called after him.

"I'm going to apologize to 004."

* * *

"Awww aren't they cute together boss?" A large man in a black spy suit said rather loudly.

"Shut up you!" Another man who was much thinner exclaimed in a horse whisper as he thwacked the other on the head.

"Sorry! I was just _sayin_'"

"Randy?"

"Yes boss?"

"You are an _idiot_!" The skinnier man known as Kyle rolled his eyes as he turned back to the window they were peering through. "Hey where'd they go?"

"I dunno boss."

"Shut up you tub of lard. They should be back any minute." They stood there with their faces pressed against the glass for a long while.

"Are they back yet?" Kyle hit upside the head again.

"NO they aren't back!"

"NOW!" Someone from behind them yelled. They spun around and hit the cloaking buttons on their belts, completely disappearing. 009, 004, 007 and 005 froze in mid-attack.

"Now where'd they trump off to?" 007 asked as he scratched his head in confusion. 009 stood still and listened for a minute and then trust his hand out to his right. The skinnier man thrashed about in 009's grip around his throat.

"One of them is right here." 005 laughed out loud as he stood as solid as a rock while a body slammed against him again and again. 005 lifted him off the ground by the shoulders and the fat man also became visible. His eyes were crossed from the many self-inflicted blows against 005.

"I found the other." 005 said through a chuckle.

"These two don't seem very bright." 004 observed.

"Thas for sure." 007 snickered. 009 grasped the skinny man by both arms and pushed him up the deck stairs and into the beach house, 005 doing the same with the other.

"So," 004 asked after the intruders were seated and securely tied to kitchen chairs. "What were you doing outside of our window?"

"Well we were just-"

"Shut up you great lummox!" Kyle hissed.

"Why are you being mean to me boss? I wasn't gonna tell them anything about Black Ghost!" Kyle groaned and hung his head. "Uh…whoops?" 009 smirked at the stupid fat man.

"Yeah… 'whoops'" 003 stepped forward out of the ring of curious Cyborgs.

"So, where's Black Ghost hiding this time?" she asked. Kyle lifted his head upon hearing a female voice. He grinned nastily at her.

"Randy won't know anything about that you pretty little thing. I _might_ for a certain price…" he licked his lips and winked at her. 009 riled and kicked the chair over, prisoner and all. Kyle groaned in pain. 009's eyes blazed with anger as he put his foot up on top of Kyle's forehead.

"How about this: I won't crush your skull if you tell _me_ where Black Ghost is." Kyle's eyes grew wide as he looked up at 009's malicious face.

"Alright…that works for me."

"Good, I'm glad." He withdrew his foot and grabbed Kyle by the neck of his shirt, pulling back erect. "Spill it."

"What are you going to do with us after I tell you?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Send you back." 004 answered. Kyle's eye's darted from him and back to 009.

"Wh…Why?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"Because," 009 answered, "We figured Black Ghost getting a hold of you after you screwed up would be a fitting punishment." Randy began to whimper like a child and Kyle just stared out into space as he contemplated every gruesome detail of what could happen when they arrived back at Black Ghost's hideout.

"I don't have to tell you!" he suddenly shouted as his imagination ran wild. 002 stepped forward face to face with the first prisoner.

"Black Ghost may be worse than us, but trust me. Me, and my buddies 009 and 004 here are the next step down." Kyle's thoughts went through the possible scenarios again and decided that it was in his best interest to tell them…only when 004 thrust his machine gun hand forward, and 009 cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, alright. I'll talk." Randy sat there quiet for once, as Kyle gushed out every aspect of where Black Ghost was hiding.

"Thank you for the info guy." 002 gave him a whack on the shoulder.

"Yeah thanks, now we'll just have to pay old Scarl a visit now won't we guys?" 009 said bitterly. "And while were at it we'll just drop you off and leave them to take out the trash." With that 009 turned to face his team. "Alright everyone. Let's get the Dolphin ready for yet another ride to put it 'lightly'" He grinned at 004 and then hurried out of the room, calling to 007 to keep watch over the two intruders.

"With _pleasure_ mate!" 007 stood in-between Kyle and Randy and put his arms around their shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll take _real_ good care of ye." Both Kyle and Randy gulped in unison as the kitchen door swung shut.


	5. Alliance

_Hahaha you actually gave me a little idea there __Tokyowalled I wouldn't have thought of it if you didn't ask. Now to everyone: yay! I'm glad some of my reviewers are back! It makes me feel all happy inside. _

* * *

"Duh, uh, why don't we just make a run for it boss?" Randy asked stupidly as they trudged towards a tree with a tiny skull carved on it. Kyle just sighed and didn't answer as he pushed the small carving on the tree with his nose. He hated having his hands tied. It always made him feel so…helpless! Randy, being a little ways behind him, promptly tripped and landed at Kyle's feet.

"I hate wearing a dress boss! I can't, hardly move right!" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"You just _had _to remind me what I'm wearing didn't you?" Randy lifted his head to look at the other.

"I dunno boss. You look rather nice to me!" (A/N Pirates of the Caribbean anyone? lol) Kyle glared daggers at Randy and grabbed him by the throat.

"I LOOK NICE! YOU THINK I LOOK NICE?" Randy's face began to turn a light shade of purple. He coughed and sputtered as he frantically pointed to something behind Kyle. A whole was beginning to appear beneath the tree. Kyle immediately released Randy and jumped inside. Randy got to his feet, straightened his flowery dress, and followed. A guard snickered loudly as they passed in their feminine attire.

"Straight to Black Ghost with you!" another said as he motioned for them to follow. "Oh and by the way, nice dresses." Kyle was expressionless as Randy started to scream and wail in childish sobs. They followed the guard without protest and soon were face to face with Black Ghost himself.

"Why must I be plagued with idiotic men such as yourselves?" he said as he motioned for them to sit in two chairs already set out for them.

"I think I'll stand thanks." Kyle told him. Black Ghost only nodded and then continued his critical speech.

"First that Ghost agent, and now you two. I'm starting to doubt whether I will ever get to test my time machine."

"Why don't you just use him?" Kyle gestured with his thumb at Randy whose cries became louder. Black Ghost laughed.

"Perhaps I should…and yet…I don't think so. I have no idea how it will work, and neither do my scientists. Do you like surprises Mr. Anderson?"

"If you're talking about from you, than no, I _hate _surprises." Kyle replied coolly.

"Pity, because I tend to like them. The surprise I want the most, is to see how my machine works with 009 as the first test subject, because if it malfunctions, than the worst will happen to him and I'd rather like to see that after all of these many years. If I were to use Randy, whom I don't care about, it would ruin it most _dreadfully _for me." Kyle only shrugged and continued to stare unwavering at Black Ghost, who narrowed his eyes. "You have a most grotesque idea of what respect is Mr. Anderson." The dress clad Kyle still said nothing. "I think, I shall introduce you to something I like to call _pain._" Black Ghost pushed down a button on the desk that separated him from the two men. "Take the large one to torture room three and the other to number one." Kyle's eyes blazed with anger as he was immediately drug from the room, never taking his gaze away from Black Ghost. "003 has wonderful taste in clothing, wouldn't you agree?" He taunted after them. The door shut and Black Ghost settled himself down in his chair. _'There is something strange about that boy.' _he thought, _'No one has ever shown me defiance such as that, at least not the ones that _work _for me.'_

* * *

Kyle waited until they were as close to the exit as the path they were taking would lead them before he struck the guard holding him across the face. He leaped for the ladder leading up to the hole in the ground that would take him outside the underground base. Randy called after him.

"Kyle, come back or you'll be killed!" Kyle did not acknowledge this as he scrambled up the ladder, bullets flying past his head. Finally he burst through the hatch and crawled out, slamming it shut. Almost instantly he was pulled to his feet by a huge man in a red uniform. He spun around to see it was the Cyborg that had apprehended Randy.

"What do you want? I need to get away from here, and _fast._" 005 only nodded. 009 materialized beside him.

"Either you're back for another beating or, you're looking to hurt Scarl."

"Anything that has the words Scarl and hurt in it sounds fine to me." 009 crooked one side of his mouth into a smile.

"Welcome to the team Kyle, and by the way, I like your dress." He laughed as Kyle scowled. "I said the same thing to 003 but then, she looked a heck of a whole lot better in it than you do."

"Really?" 003 stepped out from behind a nearby tree. 009 blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well yeah, you'd look great in anything!" She blushed too and opened her mouth to reply, but 002 cut them off.

"Come on you two flirts. We can't just stand around and chit-chat around a _Black Ghost Base_." 009 sighed at him and scooped 003 up, clicking his accelerator and disappearing.

"Where'd he go?" Kyle wondered aloud.

"He's just running faster than the naked eye can follow. He'll be back at the beach house long before we get there." 002 answered.

"Why doesn't he come back for us?"

"For one thing, I can fly. And another thing he can't take you. Why you ask? Unless you want to have every layer of your skin ripped off due to how fast he's going, I don't think you want him to take you." Kyle shut his open mouth and coughed slightly. 002 smirked and then turned to 005.

"How do you want to get back big guy? I don't think I can fly both of you at once."

"I would prefer walking actually." 002 shrugged and looked over at Kyle, raising his eyebrows. Kyle looked at the wild appearance of 002 and decided he'd rather walk too.

"Walking sounds fine to me too," he said quickly.

"Suit yourself." With that 002 launched into the air and sped away.

* * *

009 laughed as he set 003 down on the floor. They were in the beach house in the living room. They sat down on the couch, both laughing.

"The look on his face was _priceless_," 009 snickered.

"I can only imagine 002's gruesome description about what happens if you take humans with you."

"Whatever he said, I bet 002 had the best laugh." 009 put his arm around 003 as they sat and waited for the other two to return. 007 hurried into the room and skidded to a halt a few yards from them.

"I heard raucous laughter! What's going on?"

"Nothing, just another human getting freaked out at me 'disappearing'" 009 replied. 003 shook as she giggled silently and 009 grinned down at her. 007 would have a field day when the newcomer finally came.

"Wonderful! I'll have to meet him!"

"Lucky for you he's walking through the door right now." 003 observed. Kyle pushed open the thin glass door and held it open for 005. 007 took one look at him and lost it.

"NICE DRESS SUNSHINE!"

"Will everyone just quit? That joke has gotten so old!"

"But it's just so _flattering_ to your figure!" 007 continued despite the other's outburst.

"CAN I _PLEASE _GET SOME PROPER CLOTHES?" Kyle exclaimed. 009 leaned over and kissed 003 on the cheek, before getting up and slowly walking to his room. He came back with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and threw them to Kyle, who caught them and retreated to the bathroom to change. 009 sat down again and a few moments later Kyle's voice called through the door.

"I'm stuck in this god-awful thing!" Everyone in the living room erupted in laughter.

"How in the world did you even get him in that thing 003?" 002 asked. She just rolled her eyes.

"The proper method of pinning him down, and anger I guess." She sighed and rose gracefully from the couch. "I suppose I will go assist him." She glided over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Let me in Kyle I'll get you out of the dress." He opened the door and she motioned for him to turn around.

"Oh my goodness, is pulling down the zipper such a difficult thing?" She grasped the tiny sliver of metal and jerked it down. "There, you're free." Kyle quickly shut the door again and within minutes came back out dressed properly.

"What now?" he asked. They all turned to look at him.

"Welcome to the team Kyle," 009 replied.

* * *

_Ok I understand that this story is getting dragged out, but I'm doing my best. I'm extremely sorry about the late update. I've been so busy with school, and getting ready for a choir concert…ahhh my life is beginning to get hectic. So, if there are anymore late updates I apologize in advance. I also hope that the dress joke didn't get too old. I probably referred too it a bit too much but oh well. Review!_


	6. Research

_Ok I had some free time finally so here's the next chapter I know EVERYONE has been waiting for. Lol (btw I'm getting some great ideas so get ready for the future chapters)_

* * *

"I want _every_ file pulled on that agent. I want every picture and every scrap of information gathered. Have I made my self clear?" Black Ghost shouted down at a research scientist from the cat-walk he stood upon. The scientist nodded once and saluted before he scurried off to obey. Immediately another scientist ran up below him.

"Sir I think there is something you should know." He called as he motioned respectfully for his commander to follow. Black Ghost did so none too happily. He glared at the man when he had finally reached his side.

"What is it? You had better hope you aren't wasting my time." The scientist shook his head.

"Believe me sir, you'll definitely find this interesting." The man led Black Ghost over to the time machine which was surrounded by technicians, workers, and many other men of skilled intelligence. He pulled out his clipboard from his wide lab-coat pocket and flipped to a page covered with notes. "Apparently the machine portal has opened by itself, and not just once."

"What?"

"The portal opened on its own sir. We discovered it last night when it, in fact, opened before our very eyes. Nothing emerged, but it is quite possible something could have."

"When was the first time it opened, do you know?" The scientist nodded.

"About a month ago, and what we don't know is if something came through or not." Black Ghost sighed heavily as the research scientist came running up, very winded.

"Sir…sir the only record we had of him was the record of his employment. I located his birth certificate information, and…my god sir."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Black Ghost bellowed.

"It says he was born twenty years before his organization even existed! Sir, he has the same birth date as you!"

"Many people were born on that date."

"Yes sir, but not all of them have lived for more than a century." Black Ghost narrowed his eyes.

"Yes…yes that is indeed true." He turned and left the two men standing there, as he made his way to his head general's office. He kicked the door open, which crashed against the inside wall.

"Find the ghost agent Kyle. Hunt him down. I want him back in this base for questioning."

* * *

"So Kyle," 002 sat opposite Kyle in the living room, "where are you from?" Kyle shrugged in reply and didn't say anything. 002 didn't press him and moved on to a different question.

"When did you start working for Black Ghost?" Kyle sighed and lifted his gaze to stare out the open window.

"About a month ago." He answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see what became of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I got there face to face, and I didn't like what I saw."

"You're confusing me Kyle." 002 narrowed his eyes as he tried to make sense of the twisted explanation of Kyle.

"Never mind 002," 003 walked into the room.

"Do you mean that you were face to face with Black Ghost?" Kyle smiled weakly.

"Something like that. Look guys, it's very difficult to explain. You'll understand when all of this is over, one way or another." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as a soft breeze floated in through the window. "Excuse me but I need to be alone to think for a minute." 003 and 002 watched him as he rose and walked out through the front door to the porch.

"He's a very odd guy." 003 observed.

"Not as odd as 007." 002 joked.

"No I'm serious Jet. He's odd. Not necessarily in a bad way." 002 only rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell ya." 009 entered the living room dressed in his Cyborg uniform.

"Get ready you two. We're going to fly near the Black Ghost base so you can look into it 003." 003 frowned as she walked past him, and to her room to change into her own uniform. 002 did the same.

* * *

"There's an odd machine with a hatch door or something shaped in a vertical oval" 003 shared with the rest of the team as she gazed out and beyond the ship and the ground which the base was hidden under. Kyle tensed slightly and immediately relaxed. 009 noticed this.

"What's up?" he asked kindly.

"Nothing 009." His looked irritated. "Do you guys never go by your names?"

"Yeah, we do a lot."

"Then why go by your numbers at all?"

"I really don't know. I guess because that's what we called each other before we knew everyone's name. A number practically describes what we are."

"You're human to me. The difference between you and all these other Cyborgs in that organization is that you have feelings and opinions. You have a personality." 009 was quiet for a while and then he finally spoke once again.

"My name's Joe. Joe Shimamura," 009 got up and made his way closer to 003 so he could hear her descriptions of the base better. Kyle half-smiled to himself as he watched 009 walk away.

"That 'odd machine' is a time machine." He called to the others suddenly. Everyone spun around to look at him.

"A _what_?" 002 demanded in his surprise.

"A time machine. The one they need test subjects for."

"Test subjects meaning us." 004 said. Kyle nodded grimly.

"Right." 009 put his hand on 003's shoulder as her head still faced downward as she looked through the floor of the ship to the base.

"You can stop now Françoise. I think we've found our main target." She straightened her neck and rolled her shoulders back.

"Bending over like that for and hour is not very comfortable. Anyway, what's our target?"

"The time machine." Kyle answered. He sat down in a chair as the ship was turned around to head back to the cave not far from the beach house. _'It will all make sense in time.'_

* * *

_Yay! There will be some action next chapter, I promise._


	7. Time Travel

009 clung to the thick steel beam on the ceiling not daring to move until the right moment. His newest target, the doorway guard, strolled by whistling as he walked. 009 shifted himself so his feet were flat against the beam as he clutched it. As soon as the guard was directly under him he accelerated, shooting himself from the beam and into his target. The guard was thoroughly unconscious. Kyle and the others appeared from behind another door that led into the room 009 had just cleared and headed to the nearest exit. 009 opened it and walked into a room that glowed with a blue light. A white light glowed above a silver examining table. The body of someone lay on top of it. Kyle instantly recognized the person as Randy, his old partner. He shut his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Is he dead?" 002 asked.

"Yes." Kyle answered him immediately.

"How do you know maybe there is a pulse," 002 insisted stubbornly. Kyle just shook his head.

"We're in Black Ghost's morgue and you think anyone lying on one of these tables will be _alive_? Maybe we walked into the "almost dead" room."

"OK! Ok! I get it! Sheesh…"

"We have to keep moving guys," 009 hurried past them motioning them to follow. No one took another glance at the motionless form of Randy as they walked on. Not even Kyle. 003 stood at the head of the group, leading them through the dark hallways to their destination.

"The time machine isn't much farther from here." She spoke true as they came to a room with biohazard symbols and danger signs plastered all over the doors. Kyle stepped forward and shook his head. Without a word he kicked open the doors with a bang. Inside was all the hustle and bustle of the various scientists and workers as they hurried about their many experiments and tasks. As the crash of the doors reached their ears, not one of them made a sound.

"Nice going Kyle!" 002 muttered angrily. Kyle only gave him a sideways smile. The silence on the other side of the doorway was maddening.

"Run for the machine and hit it with all you got. I'd aim for the doorway; it seems to be the most vital part of the whole thing."

"What about you?" 003 questioned. Kyle frowned.

"Don't worry about me." He ran in.

"GO!" 009 shouted. They sprang forward after him and the lab became total chaos. Cowardly scientists ran for their lives, while the braver ones grabbed anything from their tools to try and resist. Soldiers rushed in to surround the time machine. 009 jumped into the middle of the fray and in no time at all secured at least 10 men around him. He grinned as they all jumped for him but captured only the air where he had been. In a matter of seconds many of them were on the ground clutching them selves in pain. 009 reappeared and shook his head at the lot of them. _'Idiots' _he thought. He abruptly found himself in a headlock, during which he laughed. He flipped over on the ground taking the guard with him and flipped up to his feet. The guard rapidly pointed his gun and fired, but 009 didn't even flinch as the bullet went through his chest. Instead, he grabbed the man up by his collar and sighed.

"Honestly is that the best you can do?" He dropped the man to his feet and disappeared and then reappeared behind him. The man gave a start. "Hi ya" 009 clutched the soldier to him and accelerated. The soldier was ripped apart. 007 amused himself by changing into a copy of the person he was fighting, utterly confusing the poor victim. 008 quickly lured a group of soldiers over to 005 who dropped a chunk of machinery on them. 006 began to give the scientists involuntary dance lessons as they avoided the fire shooting at their feet. 003 had tricks of her own. She stood still looking frightened as a soldier ran towards her.

"Now how did a girl like you get mixed up in here."

"How would you describe a 'girl like me'?"

"Well… uh … I"

"I don't think you'd like a 'girl like me'." The soldier stood looking confused. 003 deftly spun around and tripped him, raising her blaster to his heart. He glared and raised his own, but before he could fire she had already struck him with a laser. "A girl like me…" she laughed bitterly. She whirled around as she heard a soldier paging Black Ghost from a distance. She aimed and fired, hitting the man right between the eyes. He crumpled to the floor.

"DAMNIT!" Black Ghost bellowed.

"I'll summon another unit of the army sir."

"NO, don't waste your time. I'm going down there myself." Black Ghost swept out the door of his chambers. "It looks like my test subject has come to me willingly." In no time at all, he was there in the mess the lab had become. 009 stood out in his red uniform as he ran past a clump of guards that had frozen at the sight of Black Ghost. He pulled back his fist to strike but Kyle had beaten him to it, and surprisingly hit his target. Scarl stumbled back a few paces from the blow but just laughed.

"Kyle, I see you've come back yet again. What is it that draws you to this place? My lovely machine? Is that what you want?"

"You dead is what I want."

"Get in line boy."

"I am, and I'm next." 009 grabbed Kyle by the arms.

"You don't have a weapon, what are you thinking?"

"I know I don't have a weapon, just let me go!" 009 refused, and held him firm. Kyle elbowed him in the stomach. 009 was taken by surprise and released him. "Sorry Joe, but I know what I'm doing." When he turned back around to confront Black Ghost once more, he was gone. He whirled back the other direction and there was. Lightning fast Kyle was caught by the throat and was being carried over to the oval doorway of the time machine. 009 hurried after them. Scarl pressed a button on the device and the doors opened with a snap. A yellow-gold light swirled around beyond them, and once again the room was motionless, and silent.

"Ahh Kyle, you are such a foolish boy."

"Wow, I can't…believe, that...you would insult…yourself." Kyle wheezed.

"What are you talking about?" 009 exclaimed. Scarl looked at the wriggling young man held tight in his grasp. His eyes narrowed and then widened.

"Go back where you _belong_!" he snarled as he violently tossed Kyle into the doorway and was immediately sucked in with a flash. 009 without hesitation jumped in after him. Scarl shook with laughter.

"So I can finally solve the mystery of my own creation. Glad you could volunteer 009." 003 ran and lunged for Scarl.

"You bring him BACK!" she shrieked as two soldiers caught her around the waist. She writhed and fought in their grasp and succeeded in freeing herself. Black Ghost took a step forward and thrust out his hand. She began to levitate right in front of him. He looked at her.

"Such a pretty face." She spat at him. He did nothing. "My dear girl, I don't know how to bring him back."

"Even if you did you wouldn't."

"I won't deny that. 009 has caused me a lot of trouble."

"Not just him! _All _of us."

"You're no threat to me." He took his hand away and landed to her feet. "If you want him back so badly, be my guest." Scarl gestured to the still open time doorway. 003 looked from Black Ghost to the doorway, and back again.

"Fine." She leaped through.

* * *

"Kyle?" 009 called. He walked down a long sidewalk. It was the middle of fall and colored leaves littered the ground. The air was pleasant and warm enough to satisfy the human skin without a jacket. Joe looked at himself. His Cyborg uniform was gone. Instead he wore jeans, and his long white shirt and blue vest. "Kyle?" He called out once more.

"Hello Joe." Joe turned and saw Kyle sitting on a bench not too far from where he stood.

"Kyle, where are we?"

"My home town."

"What?"

"If you don't like it we can go to yours."

"How?" Kyle sighed and sat up straighter on the wooden bench.

"You can travel to any point in time in someone's life, as long as they are in the time machine."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I came out of it Joe. How? Because I tried to build a similar machine and I went inside and came out on the other end like a portal. I guess I didn't quite get the time part right."

"Yeah you did if you can go back to parts of your life."

"I guess, but the whole idea of a time machine is to go back to any point in time regardless of whose past it is."

"You know who I'd really like to see?"

"Who?"

"My mother."

"Alright. Just think of when you were born and she should be there." Joe did so and when he opened his eyes, he was alone at night in a small town. He stood in front the edge of a forest. A dirt road was worn down beside his feet. A woman trudged slowly down the road with a small bundle clutched tightly in her arms. She staggered and swayed as she walked, and squinted her eyes in pain. Joe ran to her and took her by the arm. The woman shrugged him off and shielded the bundle from him.

"I don't need your help, or your pity. Not from you or anyone else."

"I won't hurt you." Joe protested. The woman only shook her head.

"No one ever wanted to help me before, so why does someone bother now of all times. Now, when I've already given life to the thing that they shunned me for."

"Why would they shun you?" He asked. The woman gave a bitter laugh.

"He doesn't have a father." She replied, and began her unsteady stride once more.

"Wait-"

"If I don't need your help what makes you think I want it?" she snapped, not looking back, "Let me go and have my last few moments with my child in peace. My child…My baby boy…" Her voice trailed off as she lifted her head to stare up at the night sky. Joe looked past her at the building that she was slowly but surely approaching. Stone steps led up to heavy wooden doors with crosses carved into each one. As the woman came closer and closer to the stairs, one of the doors flung open and a priest ran out to her. She collapsed onto the cold staircase breathing heavily. The young man stayed back not daring to move. The priest knelt down in front of the woman and took the newborn baby from her. She struggled to speak to the priest and finally laid her head down on a step and became forever silent in a sorrowful death. Quiet tears trailed down the young man's face as the priest held rose and gently cradled the baby. He looked up and his eyes stared out into the shadows and rested right on Joe, who hurriedly turned and ran back toward the distant forest. Joe closed his eyes as he ran, but when he opened them he was not back in his bed. His dream had been real.

"That was my mother, and the baby was me…" He stopped running and fell to his knees. "Oh god…"

"Joe, you're mother died giving birth to you." Kyle appeared in front of him and sat down beside the weeping Joe.

"I know, and I wish I had never been born. If not for me existing she would still live."

"That's a foolish thing to say. It's not like she could have just _stopped _being pregnant at the time when she was living. Besides, she wanted you. She went through hell to keep you. You would have been her world. She loved you Joe and still does." Joe lifted his gaze from the ground and up to Kyle.

"Show me something from your past Kyle."

"Alright. My past is better than my future…"

* * *

_The next chapter is on it's way._


	8. Black Ghost

_Hey guys I'm back. Did you miss me? _

* * *

Joe opened his eyes to find himself inside an ordinary house. It was quiet until a small explosion shook the house.

"Kyle, _please _be careful! We just cleaned the ceiling up there yesterday!" A woman appeared and stood at the base of a small flight of stairs. Her hair was brown and greying, and was tied back in a tight bun, strands of hair sticking out here and there despite her best efforts.

"Sorry mom. I'm almost on to something!" The woman rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Of course you are dear." She smoothed her skirt (and her hair) and quickly retreated back to a tiny kitchen. Joe laughed a little, and looked over to find Kyle, as he knew him, at his side.

"Yeah that's my mom."

"What are you doing up there?" Joe asked curiously.

"Chemistry set. I was the cat that was killed by curiosity and I had run out of my nine lives." Joe only smiled as they climbed the stairs to see a teenaged Kyle. The boy was closely examining a beaker with dark smoke rising from the rim. The edges of the glass were blackened, and his face was dirty. "Chemistry fascinated me when I was that age. Soon when I got to college, all of the sciences were my specialty. Then I became an inventor, and well...it goes from there." The boy and the house disappeared and they were standing in a clean entryway to a large building.

"What are we doing here?" Joe asked.

"Just wait." They stood facing the doors to the building and soon a young man came hurrying through. He was neatly dressed and clean shaven. "Yeah, that's me." Joe nodded. "This is where I used to work. A government job, inventing...weapons. This is not a very good day for me as you'll soon find out. They hurried after the younger Kyle. They came to a stop in a small office where a large man sat in a chair behind a thick desk.

"Kyle Anderson! What a pleasure to see you again my boy." Kyle stood as stiff as a board in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, yes I do. Sit down son!" Kyle hurriedly seated himself in a spindly chair and wrung his hands nervously.

"Kyle, I'll get right to the point. You're inventions are..._amazing_." Kyle's face brightened.

"Thank you sir! I'm sorry this last one took so long. I'm sure it will get faster as I master the process of making it."

"Speed is nothing Kyle, we got all the time in the world." The man's facial expression turned to disappointment.

"Something wrong sir? If there are any bugs, I'm sure they'll be easy to fix." The man shook his head.

"Kyle, the device is perfect, just perfect. The thing is...it's too expensive to keep making."

"To...too expensive? But you have tons of money to make things!"

"Yes, but not unlimited. We can't use _all_ of the money for one single thing. We need to use it to develop things like armor like products, and devices to detect hidden machines and traps and all kinds of things." Kyle frowned slightly.

"Sir, you don't have to speak down to me. I'm not a child." The man raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Sorry. Look Kyle, it's not just this one invention of yours. All of them are too expensive to keep in production." Kyle sighed.

"If you're firing me, say no more. I got the message loud and clear." The man sighed heavily.

"Yes Kyle, I'm sorry. I would love to keep you on but-"

"Money is more important. Yeah I got that much."

"I never said that!"

"If you think about it, yeah you did."

"Now listen Kyle," Kyle's face no long held it's placidity. Instead it was becoming red with anger.

"No, you listen to me. I waited my whole life to get a job like this. A job that would allow me to experiment, make new things that could actually be of use to someone. But now I hear that my creations aren't worth the price it takes to keep them. If they were as wonderful as you say they are that wouldn't be the case. You spend way more on vehicles that don't even _work, _than you would spend on my weapons which do work. Don't try to salve the wounds, Mr. Baker, by telling me that it was 'too expensive'. A simple 'they weren't good enough would have been enough."

"Kyle..." Kyle said nothing more as he picked himself out of the chair and stalked out of the room. Joe and the present day Kyle followed.

"I'll show them, I'll show them that they _are _good enough. I'll get the backing, I'll get the precious _funds_. There'll be someone who wants the stuff I could make and when I start being a huge success they'll be sorry they had ever let me walk out." Again the scene disappeared and reappeared in a basement. Kyle and several other men were sitting in a circle making plans.

"Ok, we just need to convince the president of the company that we are a wise investment."

"How?" Kyle grinned and pulled a little machine out of his pocket.

"With this. I tested it on my good for nothing father. I actually convinced him not to go to the bathroom. He wet himself, poor guy." All of the men snickered their approval.

"Where will our laboratory be?"

"Somewhere secret. We don't want those fools knowing exactly what we'll be planning to make."

"Right, so what are we making?"

"A time machine." Kyle's eyes brightened at his announcement. "So we can escape to the future where things will be fresh and new, and nothing could stand in the way."

"What if you don't like what you see boss?"

"What's not to like? Who knows, maybe I'll be successful already and all I'll have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride." Some of the men looked at him skeptically. "What? We're not dropping our weapons research, don't worry about that. I want to help this country whether they want it or not. Our inventions are for the better."

"What if we can't sell him Kyle?"

"Other countries might want them. If ours doesn't want it, then they'll pay the price when a country we're at war with has the upper hand."

"You would want our country to suffer!"

"Punishment for passing up a good deal don't you think? Not my fault that the country I sold it to wants to use it to hurt mine. I didn't tell them to. I'll need a buyer and if they were first to make a bid then hell, no skin off my nose." At this some of the men got up to leave.

"Kyle, you've gone mad. Ever since you lost that job-"

"Shut up."

"Why should I? I'm not the one trying to kill off my country just to get revenge on some overweight government official."

"I'm not trying to purposely kill my country, I'm trying to make a profit. Besides we're not even at war right now so sit down and quit being an idiot." The men that stood up reluctantly went back to their seats.

"We should think of a name for our company." Someone suggested.

"That'll be hard if we're a secret company." Another replied.

"Why not have a name for us to call ourselves. A name that we can talk about in public without having to make up things on the spot you know?" Kyle nodded at the man who suggested it.

"Well any ideas?" Kyle asked.

"Black like a shadow!" someone called out.

"Invisible like a ghost!" another said.

"That's stupid!" a third man criticized. Kyle laughed.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" The man hung his head.

"No..."

"Then it's settled. Why don't we call it Black Ghost." Everyone murmured their approval, and rose to leave. "I'll see you all tomorrow right?" They all said their yeses and agreements as they climbed the stairs of the basement, leaving Kyle by himself. The scene vanished and Joe and Kyle were back in the autumn season, park. Joe was speechless.

"Scarl is me Joe. It was hard for me to take what I became, and I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"Black Ghost isn't you Kyle. He's what's left of you."

"I'm afraid not Joe. That's me alright, and if you didn't notice I already had the 'the world can kiss my ass' attitude. No, what I became was very real, and very believable. That group of guys you saw, only a couple of them stayed with me until the end. Their end that is. I found a way to preserve my mind, if not my body as you already know. I had developed Cyborg technology before you even existed on the earth. With you, the trick was making a Cyborg out of a living human, which apparently, I was successful in doing."

"Yeah, Kyle you nailed it." Joe said bitterly.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you and your friends. That's the only sight I could think of that's worse."

"Worse than what?"

"Seeing what I did to other people is worse than seeing what became of myself." They were both deathly quiet as they heard footsteps approaching.


	9. The End

Francoise was enjoying a scene where she and her brother were ice skating as children when she found herself thrown into an autumn day park. She was astounded at all the different, brightly colored, leaves. She began a pleasant stroll down the wide sidewalk humming to herself. Soon she came to see two other people in the distance. Realizing she had no idea where she was, she became slightly nervous. She sped up her steps to get a closer look. As she neared them she realized she knew exactly who they were.

"Joe! Kyle! You're both okay!" Joe spun around just in time to catch her as she leaped up to hug him. He blushed slightly as he held her tight. Kyle just gave them both an amused smile.

"How'd you get here Francoise?" Joe asked her as he set her on her feet.

"I don't know. I was watching a memory of my childhood when I suddenly appeared here."

"My doing." Kyle raised his hand. Francoise looked at him curiously.

"What kind of thing are we in anyway. This isn't a time machine I'm certain." Kyle sighed.

"It's more like a personal time machine. You can visit any point in your own lifetime or someone else's if they are inside with you. I just haven't figured out how to make it so you actually exist physically." Francoise only nodded at him.

"So do you know how to get out of here?" Joe asked. "You had to have gotten out somehow to get into our time." Kyle sighed.

"The only way I got in here was because Black Ghost stepped through the portal once. Seeing as I _am _Black Ghost I had access to his futuristic memories. Crazy, I know, but that's how it works. The only way we can get back now is if one of you envisions the present time."

"Scarl stepped through? He claims he never did."

"Despite his power he doesn't want to admit to his team of scientists that curiosity got the better of him. That first opening of the portal they claimed was not opened by itself, it was opened by him, and the second time was me. It's all very confusing." Kyle shrugged and crossed his arms. "Well if you want to get back then go ahead and remember the present day. Unless, of course, you're enjoying yourselves." Joe snickered a bit and concentrated on the laboratory room as he last remembered it. The park atmosphere vanished and they were thrown forward toward a bright light.

* * *

"Damn it all to hell!" Black Ghost bellowed as the three tumbled through the 'time machine' gateway. "Bind them now!" Joe immediately accelerated and took out the guards approaching them. Scarl was not as easy of a target. He also accelerated and backhanded Joe across the face when the soldiers had been dealt with. Blood spurted from his mouth and nose as he fell to the ground and slowed to a normal speed. Black Ghost reappeared to stand over him. 

"Here we are again Mr. Shimamura. How many times must we repeat this hmm?" he sneered. Joe glared up at his enemy.

"As many times as it takes." he growled. He kicked Black Ghost fiercely in the gut, sending him flying backward. Black Ghost, however, didn't miss a trick and flipped in mid-air firing upside down at Joe. Francoise gasped and fired her laser at Scarl, striking him in the arm. He grunted and accelerated, reappearing behind her and grasping her in a headlock. Kyle grabbed the gun out of her flailing hand and pointed it at Black Ghost's head. Black Ghost only laughed.

"Just what are you going to do with that?"

"Kill you." Scarl narrowed his eyes and struck him between the eyes with his fist. He bent over and picked up the gun that Kyle had dropped and in turn, pointed it back at him. Kyle laughed this time.

"Go ahead. I probably should have done it that way anyhow."

"Elaborate." Scarl demanded.

"I, am you from the past. Do you not recognize me?" Black Ghost stared at Kyle, his eyes widening in sudden realization. Abandoning Francoise, he hoisted Kyle up by the collar of his shirt and drug him towards the portal. Joe ran forward after them.

"Put him down!" Black Ghost ignored the protest and continued his fast course to the portal door.

"Shoot me Joe! Do it _now_! If I die so does he!" Kyle screamed at 009.

"I can't!"

"You _have _to!" Kyle insisted as Black Ghost opened the oval door and the light appeared. Joe lifted his laser and aimed it at Kyle's head, and closing his eyes he fired. Black Ghost seized Kyle by the hair, wrenching his head back causing the laser to miss. He bent over to whisper in his younger self's ear.

"I'll still live for as long as the earth will spin and you will remain ignorant of the future you have so desperately tried to destroy. Black Ghost pulled a small disk and pressed it against Kyle's forehead. The disk began to glow red as it wiped all the memories and newly acquired information of the current situation from his mind. When the disk ceased to glow Scarl peeled it off and threw Kyle into the portal's light. The door shut quickly and Black Ghost hastily threw an explosive onto the machine. It exploded instantly, radiating a blinding light. When the light had gone, so had Black Ghost and all of his men. Joe sank to his knees.

"Damn..." He pounded the floor with is fist. "DAMN!" 003 crawled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You tried Joe. You did your best."

"What makes me sick, is that Black Ghost was a nice guy. Kyle was a nice guy and I wished he could have stayed, knowing what he knows. I just wish he could have stayed my friend."

* * *

Back at the beach house, the Cyborg team sat in silence as they reflected on their recent battle. Dr. Gilmore sat with them. They all had put in their own account of the story and their own opinions as they explained what had happened. 

"I find it hard to believe that such a nice young man like Kyle could have become the vile thing that Black Ghost is." he said finally.

"None of us can believe it either." 004 said regretfully. It became silent once more, as they all felt that they had said all there was to be said. Dr. Gilmore sighed and broke the long silence.

"Time is something to intricate to be meddled with be it personal history or general history. It is meant to run on and on and on, and never to rewind or fast forward. Whether we like it or not, it is how it should be as of now. The Kyle of the past made his choices, and his choices framed the present day. We can only hope that our efforts can improve our time."

"Present day, meaning back where we started." 002 said bitterly. Dr. Gilmore looked at him.

"Precisely 002. Precisely."

* * *

_Ok I know it was short but I'm a busy person ok? I put a lot of action in here and I think this is the end of this story, because I believe I've done all I can with it. I hope you've enjoyed reading! Now for the other matter,_

_**I'm sad to say that I think I'm at the end of my rope. I'm out of ideas for now, and I don't know when I'm going to have the time to think of more or if more will even come. Now, I'm not saying that I'm quitting as a writer on this site. I'm just saying that as Cyborg 009 goes I think i've pulled all I can out of it and to write anymore would be mearly repeating things I've already written. I sincerely apologize if the quality of my writing in this fanfic has lessened with each chapter, this I attribute to having either no time, or no energy for writing recently. If you enjoy other subjects, please watch for me in a different catagory if I ever get the desire to write more soon. So now I say to everyone that has been a faithful reader of mine or has just read any one of my stories: Thank you for all of your support and reviews and it really helped me improve and find some motivation for continuing on with this hobby. Thank you all and I'll see you all sometime in the future. -Reasonswhy77**_


End file.
